


Dime que sí

by sheephighlight



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheephighlight/pseuds/sheephighlight
Summary: Mercedes y Bárbara compartiendo distintas situaciones de la vida. Casadas y con la peque





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He vuelto! *abucheos*  
> Una historia cortita, tenía ganas de algo feliz porque al parecer se vienen semanas terroríficas en la novela, pero la fe no la pierdo. Disfruten
> 
> PD: Esta historia combina hechos que en la actualidad son totalmente normales (ya se darán cuenta), pero que para el ambiente de los años 50's-60's no sería algo conocido, por favor obviar eso. Después de todo, esto es totalmente ficticio y yo hago lo que quiero. (Broma)

Despiertas en la mañana con su aroma. La habitación huele a _ella._ Rápidamente te das cuenta de que está al lado tuyo, durmiendo tranquilamente. Un mechón de pelo castaño le cubre los ojos y la nariz, mientras su respiración lleva un ritmo pausado. _Me encanta,_ piensas, en realidad te fascina, te vuelve loca, te hace suspirar día y noche.

Nunca sabrás cuál fue el momento exacto en que te enamoraste, tal vez fue una mirada o quizás fue la acumulación de momentos vividos y que aún quedan por vivir.

 

- _No pienses tanto_

 

Mercedes te sorprende con esa frase, pensabas que seguía dormida, pero te está mirando fijamente, con una carita llena de ternura. Casi te derrites.

_-Mercedes…sigue durmiendo, son recién las 6 de la mañana y hoy es sábado, no trabajamos._

 

_-Verdad, lo había olvidado_

 

Se rieron al mismo tiempo, a veces te cuesta creer lo fácil que resulta vivir con Mercedes, lo divertido que es arreglar el jardín con su compañía, le prestas atención a cada historia que te cuenta, o cuando ella se está bañando y comienza a cantar canciones de _Lucho Gatica_ y te llena el corazón. En resumen, vivir con Mercedes es sorprenderte cada día.

 

_-La verdad es que me haces la mujer más feliz de este planeta Mercedes, gracias por aceptar seguir este camino junto a mi_

 

La miras y le tomas la mano, entrelazas tu mano con la suya, el anillo en el dedo anular de Mercedes no es indiferente para ti, recuerdas inmediatamente el día en que ambas decidieron casarse, la felicidad que brotaba de ambas era infinita, además de que el suegro Ernesto y todos los cuñados y sus respectivas _familias_ estaban presentes en la ceremonia, pero por sobre todo estaba María Elsa, la primera en la fila frente a ustedes, después de todo ella fue parte de su reencuentro, muchas cosas no serían posible hoy si no fuese por ella.

Vuelves al presente y Mercedes está besándote, solo como ella sabe hacerlo, te dejas llevar por el momento, cierras los ojos y ella ya tiene su mano sobre tu pecho, _esta mujer es rápida_ , no te sorprende lo rápido que fue aprender juntas a conocerse mejor, a descifrar cada gesto y apreciar cada caricia de forma distinta.

_-Eres increíble, cada día descubro algo nuevo y precioso en ti._

 

_-Barbarita, eres tú la mujer increíble._

 

_-Mercedes, por favor, no seas tan injusta, tú también lo eres mi amor._

No hace falta explicar más, te calla con un beso largo y que solo demuestra intenciones de querer más, nunca puedes negarte a eso.

Luego de una intensa sesión de caricias y otras demostraciones, decides ir a la cocina y prepara el desayuno para ambas. Ella siempre te agradece con un besito cada acción que haces por ella, o por ambas, y te quedas siempre mirando el suelo con la cara ruborizada.

_-Estuve hablando con un amigo hace un par de días atrás_

_-_ _¿Sobre qué?_

Mercedes se acomoda para comenzar a contar su historia.

- _Bueno, a Antonio lo conozco desde que éramos unos niños, siempre mantuvimos el contacto, y hace poco me lo encontré acá en el mercado comprando verduras, él es médico y me comentó que estaba aprendiendo una técnica de fertilización asistida_

 - _Y eso ¿qué es?_

 -Ayuda a las mujeres que no pueden concebir hijos por el método “tradicional”, ya sabes…

 - _Entiendo, ya sé para donde va esto. Mercedes, creo que ambas tenemos la edad suficiente para decidir si queremos un hijo en nuestras vidas, no me desagrada la idea, si te soy honesta, pensaba mencionártelo hoy en la noche, pero te adelantaste, como la mujer inteligente que eres._

_-_ _Bárbara Möller, tu eres tan inteligente como yo. Pero tienes razón, creo que es un buen momento para tener un hijo o hija, además, imagínate una mini Barbarita acá, con esos ojos y esa nariz respingada, ya me la imagino aquí, haciéndonos compañía._

Sonríes porque te ilusiona el solo hecho de imaginarte un hijo con Mercedes, le enseñarías a ser fuerte y Mercedes aportaría con su parte más blanda, seguro le enseñaría sobre música y artes.

 

-  _Viene la próxima semana, lo visitaré mañana para contarle_

_-_ _¿Él sabe que estamos casadas?_

_-Por supuesto mi_ gorda, _fue lo primero que le conté y se alegró tanto, te mandó saludos, aunque no se conozcan, dijo que eres una mujer muy afortunada, cosa que no dudo ah_

_-_ _Ay Mercedes, tú y tus comentarios. Por supuesto que soy afortunada de tenerte, de tener un cuerpo que me complemente, que me despierte y me acueste todos los días. Mañana mismo iremos a ver a Antonio._

_-Lo que usted mande jefa_

_-_ _Ya déjate mujer. Te voy a castigar_

Todo en un tono de broma, te abalanzas sobre ella a hacerle cosquillas

_-Me las vas a pagar_

_-_ _Oblígame_

_-Más tarde_

_-_ _Bueno_

_-Ahora vamos a recoger la encomienda que me mandó mi papá, dice que pilló nuevos vinilos_

_-¿De nuestro querido Lucho Gatica?_

_-_ _Sí, y de otros artistas._

_-_ _Bueno mi amor, me visto y vamos_

 

La verdad es que hasta el día de hoy te sigues preguntando cómo fue posible que una mujer como Mercedes terminara siendo tu eterna compañera.

 

Sólo queda agradecerle hasta más allá de la muerte por su amor.

 

* * *

 

_Continuará…_

_Acepto sugerencias de todo tipo ;)_


	2. Hija del canelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí vamos otra vez. Corto, pero se vienen más!

Te vi. Estabas con la mirada fija mirando por la ventana, te causaba gracia mirar las aves que se detenían y descansaban en las ramas de tu canelo favorito.

 

Yo no quería alertarte de mi presencia, pero los tacos que llevaba me traicionaron, hicieron un ruido poco disimulado en la cerámica de la cocina.

Y me miraste enseguida, me sonreíste como lo haces siempre, con esa sonrisa que me atrapó desde el primer día.

Te miré fijo, tú trataste de levantarte de la silla con un impulso, pero algo te lo impedía. Era algo un poco redondo que crecía junto a ti.

Pero déjame decirte que te ves la mujer más hermosa de este mundo. ¿Quién podría negarse ante tanta belleza?. _Dime ¿quién?_

Y ahora tu belleza se multiplicó por dos, llevas a nuestra hija en tu vientre, nuestra _Emilia_ , yo siempre me quedo corta con las palabras que deseo decirte. Necesitaría cinco vidas infinitas para lograrlo.

 

Pero de momento, no me queda más remedio que hacer lo que mejor hago (creo).

 

Me acerco a ti, te doy un beso gigante, y una vez que te lograste incorporar y estar de pie, te abrazo por detrás, es nuestra nueva posición de abrazos, te beso el cuello, miles de veces, acaricio despacito con mis dos manos tu vientre, casi como agradeciendo que eligieras este camino de la maternidad, porque nada es fácil después de todo.

 

Te das vuelta, me miras y yo te miro también (aunque a veces me intimiden tus ojos oscuros) y dices:

 

\- _Te amo mi preciosa Mercedes, falta poquito para estar las tres juntas_

 

_\- Bueno, más que tres, seremos cuatro, no olvides a nuestra perrita Rulo_

 

\- _Tienes toda la razón, está tan calladita siempre que se me olvida a veces, perdón._

 

\- _Nada de perdón aquí mi amor. Y yo también te amo_.

 

Ambas ríen, se volvió casi una rutina encontrarse con las miradas por las mañanas. O sorprender a la otra estando en la huerta –Mercedes pidió insistentemente tener una huerta en el patio de la casa– o, ver cómo Bárbara prepara una nueva obra teatral, el esfuerzo que inculca en cada alumna es excepcional.

O tal vez sea la forma en que te hace el amor por las noches, y cuando amanece más atrevida, se une a tu ducha diaria.

Esta _cosa hormonal_ –algo así dijo Antonio, nuestro querido _doc_ personal–  nos llegó a revolucionar la vida. Por las mañanas no hay quien detenga a Barbarita y su huracán de besos, caricias y todo lo demás. Por las noches, te conviertes en su chef personal, pareciera que quiere devorarse el mundo o ser la nueva inventora de platos nuevos –recuerdas cuando el otro día te pidió _sopaipillas con manjar_.

Claramente esta mujer estaba un poco desenfocada con tanta ansiedad de comida

A pesar de todo, te fascina verla junto a ti, sueñas con ver a Emilia, con abrazarla, con saber lo que significa ser parte de la creación de un nuevo ser, _sueñas para que ella pueda soñar también_.

 

_-Mechita, mi amor, ¿en qué piensas tanto? Todo va a salir bien…_

 

_-Pienso en todo, pienso en ti, pienso en la mini porota que pronto vendrá. Pienso que seremos hermosas._

_\- Tú deja que el tiempo se encargue de todo, paciencia mi preciosa. Te amo_

 

Yo también te amo

 

_Continuará… ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, no pierdan la esperanza, creo en Barcedes <3
> 
> Un abrazo


	3. Emilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo lean y traten de no morir de amor <3

Sabes qué, me gustas. Me cautivó tu sonrisa. Tu dedicación. Es que yo no puedo concebir un mundo en donde no existas.

Te ves tan bonita con tu vestido suelto que se eleva cuando cubre tu panza. ¿Te he dicho que mujeres como tú sólo se encuentran una vez?

Tal vez te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio y jamás jamás dejaré de hacerlo

Pero siempre me sacas de mis pensamientos

-Mechita mi amor... _Ay._...

-Gorda ¿qué pasa?

-Creo que...ya es hora...rompí fuente

-Barbarita...Vamos al auto, iré a buscar el bolso y partimos

Mechita fue corriendo a la habitación donde tenían el bolso ya preparado, antes de salir, por un segundo admiró la cuna que estaba al lado de su cama, y se imaginó a su pequeña durmiendo. Rápidamente salió del sueño y fue a encender el auto, Bárbara ya la esperaba de copiloto haciendo técnicas de respiración.

-Mi amor, vamos, inhala y exhala. Ya vamos a llegar.

Le tomó la mano y le regaló una mirada emocionada.

Ya en el hospital, Bárbara estaba lista para pujar, a su lado estaba Mercedes, quien le tomaba la mano como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Puja mi amor, tú puedes, estoy aquí.

Bárbara logró dar su último esfuerzo. El llanto desesperado llenó la sala de parto.

Es una niña dijo el doctor orgullosamente.

Le acercaron su pequeño rostro a su madre, quien la besó lentamente en su cabeza mientras las lágrimas de emoción no paraban de brotar.

Mercedes era un cuento aparte, no paraba de llorar, balbuceaba "es preciosa mi amor", hasta que se la pasaron en sus brazos por algunos segundos.

-Hola mi amor, eres el mejor regalo que llegó a nuestras vidas. Con tu madre te vamos a amar y cuidar. Te amo hija.

Mercedes estaba eufórica, una vez en la habitación del hospital, no para de ir de un lado a otro. Besaba a Bárbara cada dos minutos.

\- Mercedes mi amor, ya pasó todo. Estoy bien, nuestra hija está bien. No nos falta nada.

- _Gorda_ , somos mamás primerizas, no puedo estar tranquila.

-Relájate, creo que estás peor que cuando nos casamos.

-Oye...

\- Mejor hablemos del nombre que tendrá nuestra hija

-Emilia

-Emilia...

-Emilia José...?

\- Perfecto

-Lo sé, lo sé, como su madre, _perdón, sus_  madres

-Tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme Mercedes, te amo. No hay nada en este mundo que pueda quitarnos esta felicidad.

-Claro que me quitarán un poquito de felicidad, ya sabes...

Haciendo un gesto directamente a los pechos de Bárbara y luego mirando a Emilia, que dormía pacíficamente en su cuna, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mejor ven a darme un besito antes que tu ladrona de pechos despierte.

Se dieron un beso distinto a todos los anteriores. Tenía sabor a felicidad. Es como si ambas hubiesen ganado una contienda que por años las trató de derribar.

Aquí se concreta la pasión y el amor que sentían por la otra, algo que sólo ellas podían entender.

  
_6 meses después_

\- Mechita, mi amor, llegué

Vociferando y cruzando la entrada de su casa con calma, pero agotada del día de trabajo, Bárbara estaba emocionada por ver a sus mujeres.

\- Hola guapa, cómo te va

Mercedes aparecía con Emilia en brazos, esta última tenía una sonrisa gigante, claro, después de un baño tibio y que tu madre te cante ¿quién podría no estarlo?

Bárbara dejó los bolsos que traía en el suelo y sin más rodeos abrazó a las dos.

  
Besó en los labios a Mercedes y en su pequeña cabeza a Emilia.

\- Ay mis amores, no saben cuánto las extrañé. Hoy estuvo de locos en el trabajo. La obra, el coro y otros problemas que resolver.

Mientras la conversación entre ambas transcurría, Emilia miraba atentamente a su madre.

\- _Ma!_

Bárbara miró con unos ojos gigantes a Mercedes

\- ¿Escuchaste?

\- Ha estado callada todo el día, pero al parecer decidió llamar a su madre.

Mercedes miró directamente a su hija  
\- ¿Increíble no? Te cambio pañales, te baño, te doy la _papa_ , te canto canciones exclusivas de Lucho Gatica, y ni siquiera un _Ma_ para mi, ¿Ah?

Emilia miraba a su madre riéndose, mientras esta la recriminaba. Decidió mostrarle una sonrisa gigante y unos pequeños dientes tentaban asomarse.

\- _Ay mi gorda_ , tú sabes que sus primeras palabras son para ambas, mira esa carita, te juro que estoy a punto de derretirme. ¿Cierto mi _'Milia_?

Aprovechó para darle otro besito y un buen beso -con mordida de labio incluido- a su esposa.

\- _Ma..mamamamama....tá_

Las madres estallaron en risas.

Esa Emilia les iba a ocasionar mil historias que contar para después.

\- Te amo

\- Yo también te amo

Emilia no se quiso quedar fuera de la conversación

  
_Ma_

Esa noche, las tres se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Chile "papa" es sinónimo de una mamadera con leche o simplemente tomar leche.
> 
> Gracias por seguir esta historia, he estado un pelín ocupada, pero no podía dejarlxs sin esta idea tan bonita.
> 
> Un beso!
> 
> Barcedes es real!


	4. Comunicar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amor, cursilerías, Emilia y otros.

La vida iba tranquila. En la casa de las Möller-Román ­−Bárbara insistió en que fusionaran sus apellidos en ese orden− todo marchaba como una familia feliz.

Era verano y las vacaciones de ambas profesoras ya habían comenzado, por lo tanto, la crianza exclusiva de Emilia era su única preocupación del momento.

 

Acostadas en su cama, entre caricias y risas, trataban de recordar los momentos graciosos vividos no hace mucho tiempo.

 

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando la Rulo se comió el último trozo de torta que quedaba para tu cumpleaños?

 

\- Ay _gorda_ , ni me lo recuerdes. 

 

Dijo riéndose y casi avergonzada de recordar ese momento.

Abruptamente la pequeña Emilia interrumpió su momento.

 

\- Mamita, _pipí_.

 

Se veía una ternura hecha niña, con su pijama celeste que tenía un oso polar dibujado.

 

\- Yo voy mi preciosa

 

Mercedes se levantó rápidamente de la cama para llevar a Emilia al baño. Mutuamente acordaron que Mercedes sería _Mamita_ y Bárbara sería _Mami._

 

Mientras tanto, Bárbara se quedó embobada mirando a su hija y a su esposa, se veían tan tiernas y tenía suerte de poder ser testigo de aquella interacción tan bonita.

 

De vuelta, ambas traían una interesante conversación

 

\- Mamita ¿por qué la Rulo no habla conmigo o contigo?

 

\- Porque los perros tienen su propia forma de comunicarse, ellos ladran.

 

\- ¿Qué es 'municarse?

 

\- Comunicarse. Comunicarse es decirle a alguien algún mensaje, lo que quieras tú decirle a otro. Cuando te hablo, yo me estoy comunicando contigo mi pequeña.

 

Emilia ya tenía casi tres años y medio, era muy inteligente y curiosa.

 

La pequeña aprovechó el descuido y se subió rápidamente a la cama, abrazando a su madre.

 

\- Mami, te quiero mucho.

De inmediato le dio un beso muy sonoro a Bárbara en su mejilla.

 

\- Ay mi  pequeña preciosa, yo también te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

 

\- No se olviden de mí, las estoy mirando _eh_

Mercedes se acomodó y tapó con la frazada a las dos mujeres que tenía al lado.

 

\- Gracias _Mamita_

 

\- De nada mi preciosa, ahora hagamos _tuto_ un rato ¿ya?

Finalizó con un bostezo y le tomó la mano a Bárbara, dejando un suave beso.

 

\- Soy la mujer más feliz, con ustedes dos a mi lado, nada puede faltar.

 

\- ¿Y la Rulo? 

 

La pequeña pronto comenzó a extrañarla, era su compañera de travesuras diarias.

 

-Emilia, la Rulo está afuera de _guata_ y durmiendo, tú también deberías estarlo.

 

\- Bueno _Mamita_ , ahora hacemos tuto ¿ya? Después _quequito_.

 

Si había algo que Emilia adoraba, eran los queques de su madre Mercedes.

 

\- Bueno mi niña, le haremos uno a la Mami también.

 

\- _Tutito_

 

Emilia se acomodó, ambas madres también y continuaron con su sueño reparador, después de todo, eran solo las cinco de la mañana.

 

 *********

 

\- Buenos días _my love_

Bárbara despertaba pacíficamente a Mercedes con un silencioso beso, evitando despertar a la pequeña.

 

-Buenos días _my lovely wife_ ¿dónde estabas?

 

-En la cocina, poniendo la tetera. ¿Por qué?

 

-No, no. Me refiero a _¿dónde estabas?_   Te busqué durante años, aunque no fue fácil encontrarte.

 

Mercedes declaró lo anterior con los ojos brillantes y llenos de amor, se acercaba su aniversario, aunque ya llevaban 6 años juntas, siempre se lograba sentir como la primera vez. Y a pesar de que ella no creía en que el amor pudiese medirse, logró aceptar que medir el tiempo juntas era algo parcialmente verdadero.

 

Bárbara era el amor de su vida, de eso no tenía dudas. Su hija también lo era. Y esperaba que pronto, y con la autorización de la _jefa,_ tuvieran más hijos.

 

[Pero volviendo al momento]

 

\- Te amo

Susurró casi imperceptible

 

Bárbara iba a contestar de inmediato, pero Mercedes continuó hablando

 

\- Cásate conmigo

 

\- Ya estamos casadas

Bárbara ríe y le toma la mano

 

\- Tengamos otro hijo

 

\- Mi amor ¿estás segura? No quiero que Emilia se quede solita, pero ¿ahora?

 

\- Ahora, mañana, pasado mañana. _¿Qué tanto?_   Me muero por un pequeñito, uno bien loco como tú.

 

Mercedes solo podía reír nerviosamente

 

\- Bueno, pero esta vez, lo llevaré yo, tú serás mi chef personal. Con eso me doy por pagada

 

\- Está bien, yo puedo ser lo que tú quieras y más, eso jamás lo dudes.

 

Bárbara se acercó lentamente a darle un beso, de esos que explican que amas tanto a tu esposa y la familia que formaron y seguirán formando.

 

 

 

 

- _¿Y yo puedo ser un conejito?_

 

 

Emilia hizo explotar a sus madres en risas.

Y de amor.

 

_Siempre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos otra vez. Otro capítulo, pequeñito pero bonito ;)
> 
> Aguante Barcedes, nunca perdí las esperanzas.
> 
> Un abrazo enorme! :)


	5. Para dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No he estado muy creativa ultimamente, peeeero, les dejo un trocito de mi corazón en este mini capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Los leo!
> 
> Abrazos :)

\- No sabes lo mucho que extrañaba esto

 

\- ¿Este momento o este cuerpo?

 

\- Todo, tu cuerpo que me tiene loca. Este momento que no quiero que se termine. Los abrazos por delante son más _ricos_

 

\- Ay, mi Mercedes, ya te quiero ver a ti con la panza gigante, yendo cada 30 minutos al baño.

 

\- Sí. Obvio mi amor. Pero no aún. La Emilia está recién entrando al colegio. Esperemos un ratito. Ese torbellino de amor merece nuestra atención total.

 

Bárbara se giró, mirando de frente a Mercedes quien mantenía la conversación al lado de su oreja hace algunos minutos.

 

\- ¿Dónde iremos de vacaciones?

 

Drástico cambio de tema

 

\- ¿Vacaciones quiere la _jefa_?

 

Mercedes sabe perfectamente que a Bárbara le molesta ese apodo, pero le causa tanta gracia fastidiarla un ratito que no se aguanta

 

\- Oye yo no soy tu jefa, soy tu esposa.

 

\- Ay Barbarita, me encanta tu personaje de autoridad…me pasan _cosas_

 

\- ¿Cosas? Se podría saber cuáles son esas _cosas_

 

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de que hagamos una noche para nosotras dos. Con unos _enguindados_ , por los viejos tiempos, y una cena rica. Déjame tener una cena contigo, lo merecemos. Y de paso, aprovecho de demostrarte todas las _cosas_ que te haría

 

\- Mi gorda preciosa. No sabes las ganas que me dan de comerte aquí mismo, de fundir mi nariz en tu cuello y respirar un ratito tu aroma. Cada palabra que pronuncias me deja un poquito más loca por ti. 

 

\- Dejemos un ratito más a la Emilia donde María Elsa. Yo le aviso

 

\- Bueno. Pero pregunta cómo está esa porota. Si necesitan algo o si tiene hamb-

 

La calló con un profundo beso

 

 

\- Relájate. María Elsa tiene mucha experiencia y jamás dejaría solos a los pollitos. Tranquila.

 

\- Bueno _jefa_ , lo que usted diga.

 

Bárbara comenzó a reírse y a darle muchos besos por toda la cara a Mercedes.

 

Mercedes quedó congelada mirándola a los ojos, le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras daba un suspiro,

 

- _My love_ , jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a nuestra hija.

 

Con un beso en los labios de Bárbara, Mercedes vio una gran oportunidad. Se acomodó sobre las piernas de Bárbara, la miró y le brindó caricias lentamente por todo su cuerpo, los pechos -que ya había regresado a su tamaño casi normal luego de casi dos años de lactancia- fuero besados y Mercedes nostálgicamente apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos.

 

-Extrañaba esta reliquia

 

-Son mis mayores reliquias, aparte de ustedes dos.

 

-Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, ya sé que te lo he dicho siempre, pero es que me encanta.

 

-Mercedes, eres una romántica sin remedio. No creas que no pienso lo mismo, me casé con una diosa del olimpo.

 

Ambas sonríen como si fueran dos adolescentes. Como si cada día fuera la primera vez que se enamoran. El cosquilleo en el estómago todavía no se va. La luz que cada una descompone y vuelven a unir juntas en un color jamás visto. Logran iluminar cada habitación de su casa, cada espacio donde se han besado, donde han fundido sus cuerpos en uno solo tantas veces.

 

-No te vayas nunca, porque eres la octava maravilla de este mundo.

 

Mercedes luego de sus palabras y sus pensamientos, besó con ganas a Bárbara. Como si se fuera la vida en ese beso.

 

\- _Jefa Möller_ , creo que estos besos lo voy a cobrar como tiempo extra, no es posible que me tenga trabajando hasta estas horas y casi desnuda sobre esta cama.

 

Bárbara soltó una risita, Mercedes la miró aguantándose la risa.

 

- _Empleada Román,_ creo que sí, tiene razón, usted se merece un pago mayor. Espero que lo que haremos a continuación compense en parte mi falta. ¿Sí?

\- Estoy dispuesta a lo que venga.

 

Como si se tratara de un paso de baile (¿tango tal vez?), Mercedes fue acorralada por los brazos de su esposa.

 

 

Y lo que ocurrió después, seguro duró más que un tango para dos.


	6. Embracing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues eso y nada más.

 

 

Te quiero.

 

Te necesito.

 

Vivo porque existes.

 

Tus ojos, tu pelo, tu boca, esa nariz tan fina, cada poro de tu piel es maravilloso.

 

\- ¿Se podría saber en qué piensas?

 

Bárbara llega luego de hacer dormir a Emilia, quien estaba muy irritable hoy.

 

\- ¿Se podría saber cómo es posible que un ser tan perfecto y hermoso exista?

 

\- No estoy entendiendo... Mercedes ¿qué dices?

 

\- Barbarita, tú, eres perfección

 

Habló mirándola directamente a los ojos, acariciándole una mejilla que debido al calor de la tarde estaba casi roja.

 

Bárbara ríen casi disimuladamente

 

\- Tan Romeo que me saliste Mercedes Möller. Mírate, míranos, somos perfectas porque estamos juntas.

 

En ese momento Rulo interrumpió con un ladrido.

 

\- Tú también Rulo...

 

Ambas rieron.

 

Pero Mercedes tenía otras intenciones esa tarde

 

Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Bárbara, muy sensualmente, y la besó lentamente en los labios.

 

-Barbarita, tengo algo que quiero que ocupemos, sólo si tú quieres.

 

Dijo casi en un susurro

 

-Ay, ¿qué es? qué intrigada me dejas gorda

 

Los ojos de Mercedes cambiaron, la mirada era de deseo, como cuando te encuentras con agua en el desierto.

 

\- Bueno, tranquila. Igual me da _lata_ porque esto jamás lo hemos intentado, y no quiero que pienses que extraño o necesito algo más, sólo para experimentar y complementar la vida..

 

\- María Mercedes, ve al grano

 

Mercedes sabía que si Bárbara la llamaba por su nombre completo, habían dos opciones: Bárbara enojada o Bárbara enojada.

 

\- Es que, ayer mientras fuiste a comprar frutas con la Emilia, yo me escapé un ratito y fui a comprar esto..

 

Mercedes saca del velador un bolsito con una amarra, se veía algo mediano. Súbitamente abrió el bolso y dejó ver el contenido, Bárbara abrió sus ojos muy grandes y, como era de esperarse, se puso colorada como un tomate.

 

 

Sí, era un _dildo_ , y con arnés

 

 

\- Estás en todo tu derecho a decir que no quieres probarlo y yo no me voy a enoj-

 

Bárbara cortó de un beso lo que estaba diciendo su esposa.

 

\- ¿Tú crees que no me _calienta_ pensarte dentro de mí? Me muero de ganas por probar esto, de hecho, ahora si quieres

 

Susurró en su oído lentamente, dejando que cada palabra acariciara a Mercedes

 

\- Bar..Barbarita, estoy demasiado sorprendida, pensé que te ibas a molestar pero me equivoqué. ¿Estás segura de que quieres probarlo ahora?

 

Mercedes la miró directo a los ojos, sus ojos ardían de deseo y una sonrisa cómplice las unía a las dos.

 

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Con una carita de súplica, Mercedes le pasó el _juguete_ a Bárbara, quien rápidamente la ayudó a _equiparse_.

 

\- Por supuesto _jefa_.

 

Una vez preparadas, Bárbara no se aguantó las ganas de besarle, repetidas veces, luego tomó a Mercedes, la dejó caer sobre la almohada, inmediatamente comenzó a besarle los pechos, con tanta emoción que dejó pequeños moretones en todos lados. Respondiendo a lo que les convocaba, Bárbara dejó las cosas claras, ella iba a mandar ese encuentro.

 

\- ¿Lista _my love_?

 

\- Mercedes, hazme tuya esta vez. Desármame y mañana vuélveme a armar

 

Bárbara comenzó lentamente a bajar, estaba tan mojada que no hubo necesidad de hacerlo muy lento, el juguetito entró fácil.

 

\- Ay mi amor, qué rico se siente.

 

\- Mercedes, no p..pares, no pares por favor, _sí, así, dale.._

\- Mi preciosa Bárbara, no sabes lo rico que es sentirte así mi amor.

 

Apretando los pechos de Bárbara, Mercedes aumentó un poco la velocidad, y fue más que suficiente para que Bárbara llegara pronto al orgasmo.

 

\- Mercedes, estoy muy cerca, no te detengas.

 

\- Jamás mi amor, dale, deja ir todo que yo te atrapo.

 

Bárbara en ese momento dejó ir todo, perdió el control de su clímax y se lo dejó en manos ( ~~y caderas~~ ) de Mercedes

 

\- _Mmmmh,_ que rico.

 

\- Lo mismo digo _jefa_ , ven acuéstate a mi lado.

 

Mercedes se deshizo del artefacto y abrazó a su esposa, ambas sudorosas de tanto amarse con locura.

 

\- Gracias por vivir la vida junto a mí. Te amo

 

\- Te amo mi María Mercedes, de aquí hasta mil universos más.

 

Antes de apagar la luz, antes de cerrar la puerta, Mercedes juró ante todas las estrellas del mundo jamás separarse de su alma, de Bárbara Möller-Román.

 

_Te amo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de esta serie. Espero tener pronto más ideas, de momento, espero que les guste. (Me puse colorada escribiendo esto, pero es lo mínimo que se merece esta bella historia de amor)
> 
>  
> 
> Saludos y un abrazo por Barcedes.
> 
> NOTA: Declaro haberme inspirado en una fic que anda por ahí de Barcedes!
> 
> Los leo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, no muerdo en los comentarios, nunca está demás leer sus pensamientos :)  
> Un abrazo a todo aquel que osa leerme


End file.
